


Sweet and Salty

by casiferownsme



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but enjoy, i don't know why i made this okay, this is just some fluff, with a sexual undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferownsme/pseuds/casiferownsme
Summary: Crowley really thought he was alone at home, but turns out; he wasn't. Shocker.





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this song was stuck in my head so I was like yEAh let's do it lmao

"Lick me up, I'm sweet and salty," Crowley sang as he watered his trillion plants.

He danced around his and Aziraphale's living room, going from one plant to another.

"Mix it up, and down my body," he continued, doing a little twirl before watering another one of his plants.

Aziraphale's cute ass allowed him to own as many plants as he wanted, as long as he took good care of him. His boyfriend of course knew Crowley would, since he was a born botanist, in his opinion.

"Love to hate me, praise me, shame me," Aziraphale would never shame him, but he still loved singing that line.

Why was he even connecting this song to Aziraphale?

"Either way you talk about me!" He finished, before starting up the chorus.

He spun around to get to the plants in the kitchen, wanting to continue the song. Instead, he almost dropped his watering can in shock and shame.

His angel was literally right _there_.

Watching Crowley be as girly as he'd ever been.

To Crowley's pleasant surprise, Aziraphale was looking at him in a way that can only be described as love eyes, and simply said, "Is that offer still open?"

Okay, maybe being walked on while singing about someone licking your body wasn't _that_ bad.


End file.
